el diablo de la Sra Stark
by DARKARcher0
Summary: lean


Tony Stark. Visionario. Genio. Patriota estadounidense. Y madre. Incluso desde una edad temprana, La hija del legendario desarrollador de armas Howard Stark rápidamente se robó la atención con su mente brillante y única.A los cuatro años, construyó su primera placa de circuito.A los seis años, su primer motor.Y a los diecisiete años, se graduó Summa Cum Laude del MIT.Entonces, el paso de un titán.El amigo y aliado de la vida de Howard Stark, Obadiah Stane, interviene para ayudar a llenar el vacío que dejó el legendario fundador.Hasta la edad de 21 años, la hija pródigo regresa y es nombrada el nuevo CEO de Stark Industries.Con las llaves del reino, Tony inicia una nueva era para el legado de su padre, creando armas más inteligentes, robótica avanzada, ataques satelitales.Hoy, Tony Stark ha cambiado la faz de la industria de las armas, asegurando la libertad y protegiendo a los Estados Unidos y sus intereses en todo el mundo ". El video finalizó y la pantalla se apagó.

"Como enlace con Stark Industries, he tenido el privilegio único de servir con un verdadero patriota. Ella es mi amiga y mi gran mentora. Damas y caballeros, es un honor para mí presentar el Premio Apogee de este año a la Sra. Tony. ¡Rígido!"El hombre sintió un ligero temor cuando realmente esperaba que Tony asistiera a su propia ceremonia de premiación.Los temores del hombre se disiparon cuando una mujer con un vestido rojo con largo cabello castaño comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario.

Tony sonrió y saludó a la audiencia mientras las cámaras tomaban fotos.Finalmente ella caminó al lado del hombre que le dio el premio."Gracias por conservar mi premio, Rhodey".Tony dijo.

"En realidad, apareciste para este. Estoy sorprendido".El hombre conocido como Rhodey dijo.Finalmente, se soltaron las manos y Rhodey salió del escenario, lo que dejó a Tony allí solo.Finalmente, cesaron los aplausos de la audiencia que permitieron a Tony hablar.

"Bueno, todos, este es ciertamente un premio muy brillante. No sé a quién agradecer, además de lo más probable que sea yo y algunas otras personas".Algunos de la audiencia se rieron de esto."Bueno, de todos modos, agradezco a todos por el premio y por venir aquí. Ahora realmente tengo que irme ya que ya pasó la hora de dormir de mi hijo y probablemente se esté aburriendo mucho aquí".Esto hizo reír a la audiencia.En un último movimiento de showboating, Tony sostuvo el premio sobre su cabeza y comenzó a caminar fuera del escenario.

En la audiencia en cierta mesa, cuatro personas se sentaron.Uno era Rhodey de antes, después de haber encontrado la mesa, el siguiente era un hombre calvo con una barba conocida como Obadiah Stane, y otros dos.Ambos eran albinos.Uno era un adulto con cabello blanco peinado hacia atras y ojos dorados. La persona que estaba sentada a su lado era un niño con el mismo pelo blanco de diez años que tomó detrás del hombre en casi todos los sentidos, excepto en una cosa.El niño tenía ojos marrones.

Tony Stark comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa y finalmente se sentó entre el chico albino y el hombre.Ella y el hombre albino se besaron mientras hacía esto antes de separarse finalmente."Mamá, papá, eso es realmente asqueroso, ya sabes".El niño dijo.Esto hizo que Tony y el hombre peli blanco sonrieran.

"Cuando seas mayor, lo entenderás".Tony respondió mientras ponía el premio sobre la mesa.El hombre peli blanco peinado miró el premio y luego volvió a mirar a Tony.

"Buen trofeo".

"Creo que solo demuestra lo increíble que soy. No es que necesite ayuda, Desmond".Tony respondió con una risita.Luego se volvió para mirar al niño sentado a su lado."Entonces Alex, ¿estás listo para ir?"Ella preguntó.

"Sí, mamá. Este lugar es tan aburrido con toda esta gente mayor".Alex respondió.Tony miró a Obadiah, que mostraba un dolor burlón en su rostro.

"Pensé que era un viejo genial, Alex. Eso me duele mucho".Dijo Abdías.Esto hizo que Alex sonriera.

"Eres genial, supongo."Alex respondió.Después de eso, Desmond, Tony y Alex se pusieron de pie juntos para irse.En situaciones normales, Obadiah y Rhodey castigaron a Tony por dejar su propia ceremonia de premiación antes de tiempo, pero se alegraron de que ella hubiera logrado venir y quedarse en la ceremonia por tanto tiempo.

"Te veré en el aeropuerto mañana".Rhodey dijo cuando se levantó de su asiento y le dio un abrazo a Tony.Obadiah se levantó de su silla y le dio un apretón de manos a la mujer antes de inclinarse hacia Desmond.

"¿Cómo conseguiste que ella viniera a la ceremonia?"Obadiah preguntó: "¿Pensaría que ella habría ido a un casino o ir de fiesta?"Desmond se inclinó hacia el hombre mayor con una sonrisa.

"Bebidas y sexo. He vivido con ella el tiempo suficiente para saber que esas son las únicas cosas que pueden hacer que haga algo sin hacer preguntas".desmond respondió.

"Bueno, mantén el buen trabajo. Te veré en la oficina el lunes también".Dijo Abdías.

"Sí. Te veré allí también".Los dos hombres se separaron y el grupo de tres se fue dejando a Obadiah y Rhodey solos.

"Todavía creo que está azotado".Rhodey comentó.Esto hizo que Abdías se riera.

En el exterior del edificio, Tony le entregó su boleto al criado que corrió a buscar su auto y los dejó solos.Finalmente, el valet se detuvo en sus cuatro asientos convertibles."Después de ti."Dijo el ultimo descendiente de Sparda.Tony puso los ojos en blanco y Alex siguió a su madre.

"Estás conduciendo".Tony declaró.Desmond puso los ojos en blanco mientras caminaba hacia el auto.

"¡Sra. Stark! ¡ Sra. Stark! Tony, quien abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a Alex en la parte trasera del auto, detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió hacia la reportera rubia que corría hacia ella. Desmond continuó su viaje hacia la del lado del conductor. "Christine Everhart: Vanity Fair Magazine." Anunció. "¿Puedo hacerle un par de preguntas?"

Tony sintió que una punzada de molestia entraba por ella.Ella quería ir a casa y hacer algo divertido.Lo que no quería era lidiar con otra reportera que cuestionara sus elecciones de vida, peinado, vida sexual o dieta.Sabía que no podía simplemente soplar a la mujer con su estilo normal de insultarla, ya que tanto Desmond como Alex la estaban mirando y quería ser una buena modelo para su hijo.Así que por ahora ella jugaría bien.

"Hola, sí, vamos".Tony respondió.

"Está bien," parecía que Christine se tomó un momento para prepararse antes de comenzar su tangente, "te han llamado el da Vinci de nuestro tiempo. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?"Preguntó Christine.

"Completamente ridículo. No pinto".Tony respondió.Se sentía realmente bien por empujar eso de nuevo al rostro de Christine.

"¿Qué hay de tu otro apodo, el mercader de la muerte?"Preguntó Christine.Eso hizo que Tony frunciera el ceño ligeramente.Esta mujer estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa y, además, ¿a qué se debió realmente todo este engreimiento?

"No esta mal."Tony respondió.A ella realmente no le gustaba que el trabajo comenzara a interferir con la vida familiar.Veamos si ella podría tratar de meterse en la cabeza de Christine."Berkeley?"Tony preguntó.

"Brown, en realidad".Christine respondió.Rápidamente sacó una grabadora y la sostuvo frente a la cara de Tony.

"Bueno, Sra. Brown, es un mundo imperfecto, pero es el único que tenemos. Le garantizo que el día en que ya no se necesiten armas para mantener la paz, comenzaré a construir ladrillos y vigas para los hospitales de bebés".Tony respondió.

"¿Ensayaste eso, mucho?"

"Todos los días frente al espejo antes de acostarse".Esta mujer se había convertido oficialmente en una gran molestia y solo había estado con ella diciendo cuatro oraciones.Un nuevo disco.

"Puedo ver eso."

"Se lo puedo mostrar a usted de primera mano. Pero entonces estaría en mi casa y me daría un poco de miedo que un reportero lograra acosarme todo el camino desde aquí".Parecía que los botones de Christine estaban siendo empujados ya que ahora se veía un poco jadeante.

"Sólo quiero una respuesta seria".Christine respondió.Tal vez con unos cuantos sarcásticos más, Christine finalmente se iría.Estos tacones estaban matando sus pies después de todo.

"Está bien, hable en serio. Mi padre tenía una filosofía: 'Paz significa tener un palo más grande que el otro chico ", respondió Tony.

"Esa es una gran línea de la mujer que vende los palos".Oh, esta mujer realmente podría jugar a la pelota.Ahora veamos si ella podría atrapar.

"Mi padre ayudó a derrotar a los nazis. Trabajó en el Proyecto Manhattan. Mucha gente, incluidos los profesores de Brown, lo consideraría un héroe".

"Y mucha gente también llamaría a eso la especulación de la guerra".

"Dígame, ¿planea informar sobre los millones que hemos ahorrado al avanzar la tecnología médica o evitar el hambre con nuestros cultivos inteligentes? Todos esos avances, fondos militares, cariño".Tony sintió que tenía a esta mujer en un rincón y parecía que la Sra. Brown lo sabía.

"¿Alguna vez has perdido una hora de sueño en tu vida?"Tony sonrió ante esto.Christine acaba de crear la configuración perfecta para una réplica.

"Con mi esposo, sí. Ahora realmente necesito irme. Espero verte nunca".Tony se dirigió al auto y se subió. Cuando volvió a mirar a la Sra. Brown, la mandíbula de la mujer se dejó caer ligeramente incluso cuando se alejaron.

"¿Realmente necesitabas antagonizar con el periodista? Ella podría escribir un artículo terrible sobre ti con todas las cosas que le diste".Preguntó Desmond.

"Déjala. Es solo una persona. Ella no puede hacer nada que nadie más haya hecho".Tony se dio la vuelta y miró a Alex, que estaba sentado en la parte de atrás, observando las vistas de la vida nocturna."Oye cariño, ¿cómo estás?"

"Bien mamá, entonces, ¿de qué estaba hablando esa dama antes?"Preguntó Alex.

"Solo cosas estúpidas. Entonces, ¿a dónde quieres ir antes de que nos vayamos a casa?"Tony preguntó.Alex pareció pensar en esta pregunta antes de decidir responder.

"¿Helado?"Tony sonrió y asintió.

"Claro. Helados para todos. En realidad, podríamos comprar una heladería si quisiéramos".Tony pensó en voz alta al final. Desmond se rió de esto.

"tal vez. Pero No estamos comprando una heladería, pero podemos ir por algunas. Tiene que haber un lugar que esté abierto a estas horas de la noche". Desmond respondió.Se estaba haciendo tarde después de todo.9:23 pm era una noche tarde, especialmente para un niño de diez o sea, era un niño;Él podría pasar una noche arriba.No fue una noche de escuela así que a quién le importa.

Finalmente, después de algunas búsquedas, encontraron una heladería en la que entraron.El cajero se sorprendió de cómo tres personas bien vestidas, una que era multimillonaria, entraron a su tienda y le pidieron un helado.

Después de comer el helado, el trío se dirigió a su automóvil y se dirigió a su mansión de Malibu.Cuando entraron fueron recibidos por la voz de su Inteligencia Artificial, JARVIS.

"Saludos, señor y señora Stark. Bienvenido a casa".El acento británico de la IA saludó.

"Hey Jarvis. ¿Cómo estás?"Preguntó Desmond.

"Estoy funcionando a plena capacidad, señor".JARVIS respondió.Tony se volvió hacia Alex.

"Es hora de ir a la cama. Te veré por la mañana, si en realidad estoy despierto para entonces".Tony dijo.Alex gimió de decepción por esto.Disfrutaba estar despierto durante esta noche.Le hacía sentirse como un adulto.

"Pero me gusta estar despierta, mamá".Alex respondió.Tony se arrodilló tanto como pudo con su vestido y miró a Alex.

"Si te vas a la cama ahora mismo, ¿qué tal cuando regrese de mi viaje de negocios, vamos a jugar con algunos de los autos de abajo?"Tony preguntó.Alex pensó en esto antes de asentir.

"Claro, mamá. ¡Nos vemos en la mañana!"Alex dijo mientras corría escaleras arriba.Tony se levantó y miró a Desmond.

"Entonces, Desmond, ahora que estamos solos, el niño se ha ido a dormir, el sol se ha puesto, y me siento un poco estresado y podría usar algo para aliviar la tensión".Tony dijo mientras se inclinaba y rodeaba el cuello del albino con los brazos.

"Sabes, te voy a extrañar cuando te hayas ido. Y también, ¿cuándo te has sentido estresado?"Preguntó Desmond.

"¿Realmente necesito llevar un letrero o eres tan ajeno?"Tony pregunto mientras besaba a Desmond.Ambos comenzaron a moverse hacia las escaleras y comenzaron a subir.Eventualmente los separaron de sus labios y Desmond sonrió.

"No, solo me gusta meterme contigo".Desmond respondió.Finalmente, después de una pequeña cantidad de tiempo, y un poco de tropezar con varios objetos, la pareja logró llegar a su habitación donde Tony y Desmond aterrizaron juntos en la cama.

"Entonces, ¿Empezamos ya?"Tony rogó.

"Solo si vas a tu vuelo a tiempo".Tony pensó en esto y estuvo de acuerdo.Desmond asintió ."¡Woohoo!"Tony gritó de felicidad; y asi empezo la acción.

—0—

**hola espero que esten bien, esta es una historia que fue vagamente inspirada de otro fanfic y si desmond es el hijo de dante. y tambien es una historia tardía, pero bueno...**

**adiós.**


End file.
